


Wheely Shelving Unit Thing

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Online Shopping, Quarantine, roommates ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: Ever since lockdown started, Atsumu had been living with Osamu. He was pretty sure he’d go insane- or drive Osamu insane with the number of texts and calls he’d send, purely for his own entertainment- if he stayed by himself, in his lonely apartment in Osaka.But Osamu could only take so many of his antics and eventually, called Sakusa and begged him to keep Atsumu, preferably as long as possible.In which Osamu kicks Atsumu out of his house to go live with Kiyoomi, where Atsumu decides to make his house more "homey"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Wheely Shelving Unit Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are "Quarantine" and "That’s not what the instructions say.” (even though I kinda butchered the second one oops)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since lockdown started, Atsumu had been living with Osamu. He was pretty sure he’d go insane- or drive Osamu insane with the number of texts and calls he’d send, purely for his own entertainment- if he stayed by himself, in his lonely apartment in Osaka.    


But Osamu could only take so many of his antics and eventually, called Sakusa and begged him to keep Atsumu, preferably as long as possible. He almost cried when the boy refused. But Sakusa underestimated Osamu’s will to get rid of Atsumu and eventually he gave in after a lot of guilt-tripping (“But you’re his  _ boyfriend _ Sakusa, you have to take him! You don’t want him to live on the streets homeless do you? It’s your duty as a  _ good _ boyfriend, unless of course… ”) and the promise of whatever Sakusa says, goes. Osamu didn’t care for the conditions at all, he just wanted Atsumu out of his hair so he happily agreed.

The next day Osamu handed a suitcase, a ticket to Osaka, and some snacks to Atsumu and sent him on his way to his ‘Omi-Omi’. Atsumu, of course, was ecstatic. He got to spend the whole of his quarantine with his boyfriend who just so happened to be extremely cautious of germs, meaning he was as good as immune to covid. 

When Atsumu knocked on Sakusa’s door, it was begrudgingly opened, showing a very wary looking Omi-Omi. Atsumu went to launch himself at the latter but the door was slammed on his face, snagging the fabric of his shirt between the frame. 

“Omi-Omi my shirt’s gonna rip! Actually, I’m stuck too.” Atsumu called out through the black wooden door, “Omi~ are you not going to let me in?”

After another minute of his annoying chattering, Sakusa had had enough and swung the door open, causing Atsumu to fall backwards, head between his feet.

“Hey the views pretty good from here,” He smirked.

“I will shut the door on your face,”

Atsumu laughed, “Ready to let me in yet? The sooner I come in the sooner I can stop picking up germs for you.”

“Go straight to the bathroom,”

“On it.” Atsumu gave him a two-fingered salute and ran towards the bathroom after taking off his shoes.

Sakusa sighed, getting his sanitiser spray, and diffusing it all over Atsumu’s luggage, maybe a bit more than necessary- just for good measure- before rolling the bag into the apartment, just in time to hear Atsumu yelling something about clothes and a towel.

_ This was going to be interesting _ .

* * *

When Sakusa woke up to Atsumu splayed out in his living room with a package between his legs, he doesn’t say anything but watches as he makes two cups of coffee. Slowly he notices his house fill up with more  _ junk.  _ Eventually, he decides to pull Atsumu aside to  _ talk _ .

“What’s up Omi?” Atsumu beams.

“Those packages.” He growls.

“Uh, yeah. What about them?” Atsumu asks nervously fidgeting with his hands.

“What are you doing with them?” 

“I’m decorating yer house for ya!” He grins, “It doesn’t feel homey enough,”

“When it feels ‘homey enough’ for you, will you stop ordering so much?”

“Is it bothering you? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, it’s fine. Just don’t go wasting so much money, especially not for me.” He gestures around vaguely, “Or my house.”

Atsumu nods, “It’s not  _ wasting _ money if it’s you! Don’t worry, I don’t mind as long as you don’t”

“Okay.”   


* * *

A few days later he comes home to Atsumu surrounded in bits of wood and papers scattered around the room.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh! Omi-Omi, yer home!”

“Yeah. What did you get this time? Seems big.” He shuffles to the kitchen to drop the bags on the counter.

“Erm, “ He smiles sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, “So, don’t be mad.”

Sakusa raises his brows; if he started like that there was no way this could be good in any way.

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m serious, it’s not as bad as it looks.”

“Start with telling me what it is and why there’s a castor on the top.”

“So I may or may not have ordered you a wheely shelving unit, thing.”

“Right…” He narrowed his eyes, “That doesn’t answer why the castor is on the top.”

“I also may be really bad at building…” Sakusa notices Atsumu playing with his fingers again and frowns,

_ Is this what he does when he’s nervous? _

“So why did you order a ‘wheely shelving unit thing’ if you can’t build?”

“I thought it would come premade!” Atsumu wails dramatically.

“You thought a  _ shelving unit _ , would come… premade.” Sakusa looks at him in a ‘disappointed but not surprised’ manner, “How would that even work?”

“What do you mean how would it work? Obviously, they’d bring it in those big trucks!”

“Huh, really? And what about getting it through the door?”

At that Atsumu cringed and shrunk back.

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “C’mon, I’ll help you.”

Atsumu’s eyes sparkled as if he hadn’t been sulking before that sentence, “Really?”

“Well, this was probably what, fourteen thousand yen? And you want me to watch you destroy it, then beg me to keep it in my apartment to look hideous?”

Atsumu flinched, “But you’d keep it even if it  _ was _ hideous right? Because it was made by me?”

Sakusa stared at him not answering.

“O-kay, so maybe not.” Atsumu laughed awkwardly.

“We won’t have to worry about that if you give me the instructions.” 

Immediately Atsumu jumped up to find the booklet, then shoving it excitedly into Sakusa’s face to read. He manages to calm his boyfriend down- eventually- and the two work together to fix Atsumu’s mess. 

An hour later the shelving unit has been correctly put together.

“WE DID IT! OMI-OMI, WE DID IT,” Atsumu pulls Sakusa in for a hug.

“ _ I  _ did it,” Sakusa corrects, “You sat there staring at me like an idiot,”

“Well, it’s not my fault you looked so attractive making that.” Atsumu grumbles, “No one told you to be this hot.”

“Oh so it’s  _ my _ fault?” Sakusa asks.

“Exactly,” Atsumu grins, pulling Sakusa in for a kiss, “Exactly,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
